


I'm not creative

by bacom



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Beta Read, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, dont worry the ship is like, implied??, quentin fucking vomits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Quentin has a dream about a fun game with freddy fucker





	I'm not creative

Quentin stared at the wall silently as rough calloused hands rubbed along his waist, he squirmed a bit as the rubbed up his chest and over his nipples. He made uncomfortable sounds as he got touched all over.

 

“Mr…” his words faded together, he didn’t know who’s name he said. “.. I don’t like this..I wanna play a different game..” He said, looking behind to face the other, the features on him blurred and distorted. He doesn’t hear the reply but felt calmed by it anyways as the hands get pulled out his shirt, he let out a small smile.

 

He feels a soft kiss placed on the back of his neck and giggled, “That tickles.!” The kiss turned into a open mouth that blew air on his neck and he started to laugh, kicking a bit as hands went to his stomach to tickle him, he kicked and squealed in joy, laughing real hard at the attack.

 

“Stop it stop!!” He said, smile still wide on his face as he tried to get the hands off him. The tickling stops and Quentin pants for air, calming down with a sigh. The hands that were once tickling him slowly moved down off his stomach and onto his thighs, he tilted his head as new words went into one ear and out the other.

 

“A new game..? How do i win..?” He was interested, kicking his legs slightly as the hands moved closer to between his legs. More words were whispered, and before he knew it the hands were unbuttoning his shorts and removing them, he closed his eyes and relaxed, but before he knew it he felt hot pain streaking into his thigh.

 

Quentin shot up with a large gasp, frightening those around him at the campfire. His stomach churned and he quickly got up, running to the treeline holding his mouth, once he felt far enough he retched and spat up bile all over the floor, some of it even coming out his nose, he gagged and coughed after, mouth left burning with a bad taste.

 

He remembered that dream all too clearly, looking down to his leg to find his pants had been torn and cut into 4 familiar claw marks across his inner thigh, heavily bleeding from the wound, he fell to his knees and began to sob.

 

Even outside of trials he couldn’t escape Freddy, he was going to suffer this for however long he was stuck here with the motherfucker.

**Author's Note:**

> hnngg???? grrhnhnn?!!?? follow my tumblr @Jake-is-parking even though i really don't want to associate this fic with me, btw the name of this on my google doc is 'Quentin triple fucking dies fuck quentin im sorry i love you baby'


End file.
